Dancing Through the Fields
by Midnight's Trinity
Summary: FORMERLY DREAMINGOFANI--AP--Padme takes young Leia for a walk in the fields on Naboo and remembers the last time she was there...


Hey guys! This is my first story I've published here so please be kind. I usually like writing sweet little non-Vader A/P moments, but I throw a few of these in every once and a while. Most of my stories are just moments, but don't worry, I'm working on some plot. The last italicized sentence is from _The Little Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry Oh and yes, I don't own Star Wars or anything from it, because if I did, I'd be married to Hayden. And I'd have Padmé's wardrobe. 

  


Dancing Through the Fields

  


by dreamingofani

  


Leia gripped her mother's soft and gentle hand as they walked. The little girl looked up admiringly at the beautiful woman. She wore a silky midnight blue dress that gracefully followed her every curve and gently flowed to the ground. Her curly brown hair fell down her back, the ends mingling with layers of fabric. She looked at Leia and smiled, her mother's shining brown eyes gazing into her own. For a moment, Leia could feel everything that was radiating from those eyes— the love, the determination, and... sadness? Yes, it was definitely there, and it wasn't exactly the first time she had noticed it... but she had always wondered why...

  


So there they strolled, hand in hand, through a beautiful field on Naboo. The grass was soft and springy under Leia's feet, and the scent of wildflowers tickled her nose. Magnificent waterfalls cascaded in the distance, the echo of the rushing water reaching her ears. It was such a scene of beauty that Leia felt content to stay here for days. 

  


Padmé stopped and reached down to pick a fragrant pink flower that grew beneath her feet. She closed her eyes and brought the flower to her face, inhaling deeply. Leia watched curiously, and bent down to pick one herself. Her little hand gently clutched the flower as she, too, brought it to her nose and breathed in the scent. She sighed contentedly. 

  


Padmé opened her eyes and stared off into the distance for a moment before sitting down on the soft ground. Leia crawled into her lap, and they started picking more flowers. Padmé strung together a wreath of flowers and gently placed it atop Leia's little head, amongst the soft brown curls. She looked up at her and smiled, bringing a little hand up to feel the flowers in her hair. Leia took her mother's hand and entwined her fingers in her own. Padmé smiled and rested her cheek atop Leia's head.

  


After a while, Leia stood and began to run around and spin in little circles across the field. She closed her eyes as she spun, letting the sensation take her away. She giggled like mad and cried out in her own happiness, ever twirling and dancing through the field. Padmé watched from a distance and smiled at her carefree little girl, basking in her moment of childhood innocence. She let out a small, contented sigh as she laid down in the grass. She watched Leia out of the corner of her eye, her petite figure whirling around, her hair and her little dress flowing with her every move. She heard another one of Leia's giggles fill the air, and she thought back to the last time she'd been to this field...

  


_You're making fun of me! she exclaimed._

_Oh, no. I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator..._

_They laughed ..._

  


Padmé heard another shriek of ecstasy as Leia moved gracefully through the tall grass...

  


_His gentle but firm grip... the press of his body on hers as they rolled about the field... _

  


Tears were welling up in her eyes...

  


_The way he reached his hand out to her and pulled her up onto the shaak... her arms wrapped snugly around his warm body, silently admitting that she..._

  


She closed her eyes and tried to brush them away...

_that she..._

  


Padmé didn't notice that Leia had stopped playing, but was now running to her mother, a look of deep concern upon her little face...

  


_that she..._

  


Leia stood over her for a moment, pondering what to do. She proceeded to wrap her up in a tight hug, watching with uncertainty as the tears rolled down her cheeks...

  


_loved him..._

  


At this, she let out a little cry and started weeping uncontrollably. She clung to her daughter desperately...

  


_Ani..._

  


Another pained cry escaped her lips. Her breathing became rough and tormented. After a moment, Leia spoke tentatively.

  


"Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Leia was completely baffled. Why was she crying like this? Grown-ups never cried! Was it something she'd done?

  


_It was a secret place, the land of tears..._

  


Padmé didn't answer, and Leia didn't quite know how to comfort her. So, she just held her even tighter, feeling her tremble and shiver and cry endless tears.

  


Padmé took much comfort from Leia's warmth, but it couldn't compare to... it wasn't quite...

  


"Ani..."she let out in a pained, tortured whisper. 


End file.
